


light and dark

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Comment Fic, F/M, Infidelity, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"although Setsuna has always known Mamoru is not hers, she still wants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	light and dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for frack in the one sentence fic meme with the prompt "Setsuna/Mamoru" and "…has big meatballs".

Setsuna can still see the way Usagi and Mamoru looked at their wedding, the two of them in all white (they had a Western wedding), Usagi with her hair covered by a white lace veil and wearing a white wedding gown with many ruffles and a long train and Mamoru wearing a white tuxedo with a black bowtie and a hint of red silk glinting from the underside of his tux, both of which brought out his features, and she remembers the way Mamoru's hands had covered Usagi's buns - it is the same way his hands covered her breasts as he kissed down her neck, everything about them dark, and although Setsuna has always known Mamoru is not hers, she still wants.

05.08.25


End file.
